The Lost One
by Namai
Summary: One of the Grand Chase member found a teenage boy that lost his memory and the boy ask them to help him to find it. Will the memory be revealed? Stay Tuned
1. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

My first story with an OC. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own any character you come to know from the start. I only own my OC or any background that I made up (hopefully)

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Inside a tunnel. A brown haired man wearing black trousers, and a white shirt with a red jacket on stands up from a somewhat of rubble from the collapsing of the soft tunnel wall.

"Err... What happen? Where am I?" he asked to no one particular

_I think I need to get out of here. But how do I do it?_ "Hey what's this?" he picks up a golden bracelet from the ground "Nice... I could use it as an accessory for now"

OC PoV  
>"Gezz... what a long dig out. It'll be easy if there's a sword around here." I protested. Suddenly, I sense a movement from my wrist. As I took a look of what have happen I was in shock to see that a sword has appear out of nowhere to my hand. And the bracelet, it's gone too. I just shrugged about it and continue to dig my way out with this sword.<p>

After a long dig for maybe about thirty minutes, the end of this tunnel is not seen yet.

"Aaaaaaa... When is this tunnel gonna end?" I said getting frustrated. I decided to swing it randomly and a miracle happens. When I swung the sword diagonally forming an X shape, a burst of golden beam in an X shape flew toward the rubble up ahead of me. It instantly vaporized them all and I can see the mouth of the tunnel up ahead. I immediately ran out of the tunnel. When I reach outside, a memory flash through my mind

**MEMORY**

"Nero~" a girl voice yelled in enthusiasm and I could fell that she was hugging me from behind

**ENDOFMEMORY**

_who's Nero?_ I thought. So, I guess that's my name since that girl calls me that. _But, who's that girl? Owh well... don't mind those brain, now think about what should I name the move I just did. Hmm ... it appears like a cross and I did it by slashing the rock. Maybe... I should name it Cross Slash. Right, now that's done, what do I do now?_

"Hey kid" someone said

I try to search around, but no one could be seen, except me of course. "Look higher will you. I'm on top of the tunnel entrance" I follow the sound and look upward.

Namai: Sorry if you consider it short. Cause I can't use a word count on my phone you know. So please review.

Nero: Yeah, what he says.

Namai: Hey, think of your own word will you!


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure

Namai: Finally… my parent decided to buy a computer for the family and an internet access as a reward for me.

Nero: Enough with the crap will you! Just continue on the story. The others are waiting you know.

Namai: Yeah… I know. I read the review too you know. And I promise Solica to lengthen my story and this will make it happen.

Nero: I'll say the disclaimer

Disclaimer: Namai don't own any of the GC character. He only owns me. Other OC that you come to recognize are other Authors'.

Nero's PoV

As I look upward, I saw a man with raven hair looking toward me.

"So what sup?" I asked the guy

"What happen in there?"

"Nothing big happen. Just I got out from there by a slash."

"A slash huh?"

"Yup. Why?"

"I was thinking about inviting you to the Grand Chase, how's that sound?"

"And… who might you be?"

"Owh right… Pardon me. I'm Sieghart the Prime Knight of the Grand Chase. So… wanna join"

"Sure." I walk forward to him and shook his hand.

Sieghart's PoV

After we shook hand, I lead the way back to the mansion.

The walk was kinda boring considering the boy was very quiet, so I guess I should start it.

"Hey… kid. I haven't known your name yet. So what's the name?" I asked, cause really, the others can't call this boy 'boy'

"The name's Nero. So, when are we gonna arrive at the mansion?"

"About few minutes more"

As we walked, a flash of red and pink run by us. The red must be Jin, cause the red is running with a pink which is a rare hair color on Serdin. So I guess the pink must be Amy.

"Hey. Jin." I called

"Old Man. Where have you been?" a girl voice replied which I recognize as Elesis.

"Red?" so the red head was Elesis, then who is the pink head?

"Stop calling me that you old man!"

"Temper… temper~. It's easy getting old if you can't control your temper you know" I said jokingly. "So, who's with you?"

"Oh, right. This is our new client. Her name's Rin. And who's that guy behind you?" she ask

"This guy name's Nero, I invited him to the chase. So what's the new mission?"

"Rin's boyfriend was…" she got cut off by a happy exclaim

"Nero~ it really is you. I thought you were dead in there."

"Erm…I'm sorry Miss. But, who are you suppose to be? I can't seem to remember."

Rin's PoV

I was dragging Elesis to the cave, where my love was, until a voice call out to us.

"Hey. Jin." the voice called

"Old Man. Where have you been?" Elesis replied and suddenly her weight fell like it increases a ton, so we stop there. I just continue to look on the way of the cave.

"Red?"

"Stop calling me that you old man!"

"Temper… temper~. It's easy getting old if you can't control your temper you know" …"So, who's with you?"

"Oh, right. This is our new client. Her name's Rin. And who's that guy behind you?"

"This guy name's Nero, I invited him to the chase. So what's the new mission?"

***thump thump* *thump thump* **

_Nero? Is him the Nero that I knew? _So, I dicided to try and spun around to see this man face. It really is a surprised, it's my Nero.

"Rin's boyfriend was…"

"Nero~ it really is you. I thought you were dead in there." I exclaim happily

"Erm…I'm sorry Miss. But, who are you suppose to be? I can't seem to remember." He replied

I turn my head upward to look in his face if he's serious or not. And this just add my sorrow, my own boyfriend… don't recognize me…his own girlfriend.

"Miss… I'm truly sorry. But, I think something in the cave kinda hit me on the head and the result is I got a temporary amnesia. And if you want to, you can help me regain my memory."

_So that's why he doesn't recognize me. He got amnesia._ "Sure. I'll gladly help. And for your information, I'm your girlfriend, Rin."

"Does this mean the mission is canceled?" Elesis asked

"Yeah, my knight in shining armor is safe now. So, there's no point on doing the request I just gave you" I replied as I cling onto Nero's arm

Nero's PoV

_This girl is really that possessive about me. She cling on my hand the entire walk to the Grand Chase place._

"Nero?" Rin ask

"Yes… what is it Rin?" I replied

"Are you sure about joining the Grand Chase? In the past day I always follow you where ever you are and whichever group you are in."

"Yes, I'm positive. I'm going to join the Grand Chase. They always go to various adventures to everywhere right. And that maybe can help me regain my full memory and let's not forget about you. You can also help me regain my memory back."

"R-r-right. But we can go on an adventure by ourselves."

"And take a risk on losing the sight of your beautiful face again. I guess not." I chuckled

She just playfully hit my arm. I just giggle at her act.

"So, here we are! The Grand Chase Mansion or GC Mansion for short." Sieghart says out loud

"It's a big one." I commented

"Of course it's big. There 21 of us. So including you 2, that will be 23 of us." Sieghart explained

Rin's PoV

As we walked in the mansion, I immediately gasp. The hallway was much much much bigger than I thought it would be.

"So, where do we sleep?" I asked after my shock

"Nero will sleep on the second floor with the other boys. And you will sleep in the third floor with the rest of us girls" Elesis replied

"Why can't my room be right next to Nero? I don't want to be too far from him." I pouted

"Because some of the guys have some extreme pervert mind. Like that guy."Elesis replied while pointing her finger toward Sieghart.

I quickly hide behind Nero, afraid that Sieghart might do something to me.

"Relax will you. She was joking." Sieghart said offended

"Hahaha… you really believe it? I just want to tease him just now." Elesis explain

I pouted from behind Nero. "That's not nice, especially to me who don't know anything about you guys and I have my boyfriend here too. Right Nero?" Nero just giggled and keeps walking leaving me behind. "Neeeeeero~"

***Time Skip***

After dinner, everyone went to their respective rooms, but not me. I followed Nero to his room. As we walk, I always cling onto his arm. In his room, we sat on his bed side by side talking about our happy past together. As we talked, someone knocked the door. As the door open, it shows the person was Elesis.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Elesis asked suspiciously

"Well… I… erm… I…"

"That doesn't matter now. What matters now is that we have an emergency mission from the Knight Master."

"What? Right now?" Elesis just nod in reply.

Namai: *Sigh* I was hoping a longer chapter. But, I need your suggestion. I wanna quit playing some out of many games that I currently playing, cause I wanna play another game. Should I do it or not? Please help by saying Yes or No. Thank You

Nero: Review

The list of other Authors OC that I gonna use. Some of them I already ask permission of it, but kindly permit the usage of your OC if I haven't ask you.  
>OC list:<p>

Aira ~ Solica  
>Elyce ~ LunaTale<br>Blade ~ BladeHunter  
>Vanilla ~ MusaBakaChan<br>The Saffrons ~ Sotahika358  
>Dante ~ HolyXit<p>

OK that's all. But, if you wanna your OC comes out in my story. PM me + his/her personality and stuff.


End file.
